


Apple Pie Order

by macbyrne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, First Time, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macbyrne/pseuds/macbyrne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants pie. Sam delivers. Like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie Order

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for spn_ficsandfood Thanksgiving challenge. Recipe at the bottom. Please let me know if you try it, and like it. It’s a family fav! 
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable taelynhawker. Who lubs ya baby?

“Hey Sam, do you remember that pie we had at that roadside diner in Milwaukee?”

Sam glanced up from his laptop and stared at his brother incredulously. “We haven’t been to Milwaukee in what? Ten years?”

Dean stopped watching porn long enough to look up at Sam. “Yeah. Do you remember?”

Sam shook his head in bemusement, and turned back to his research. There had been a string of disappearances along this stretch of Wisconsin highway, and he was trying to determine if there was a supernatural cause.

“Best pie crust I’ve ever had. Light and flaky. And the apples were cooked to perfection.Nice and soft, and they were real careful not to leave any peel or core in. I hate that. Take a bite of a nice piece of pie and wind up with a mouthful of apple core?” Dean shuddered at the apparent horror of lackadaisical apple peelers.

Sam rolled his eyes.“You hate apple pie.You always get cherry.”

Dean nodded. “Exactly! Because I’ve never had apple pie as good as it was at that diner.”

Sam clicked another link. It looked like these disappearances were more mundane than mystical, and he was exhausted, so he shut down the laptop and gazed at Dean again.

His brother was propped up against the headboard, every pillow in the room stuffed behind his back and the three extras charmed from housekeeping under his bad leg. He’d twisted the wrong way on their last hunt, and barely made it out from under the harpy’s claws with his guts intact. He’d been lucky to limp away with a badly wrenched knee, and Sam’s blood still ran cold when he remembered just how close it had been.

“Sammy!” Dean’s whine pulled Sam out of his memories.

“What now?”

“Go get me some pie?”

Sam sighed gustily and shook his head. But he grabbed his coat and the Impala’s keys, stuffed his wallet in his back pocket and paused at the door. “You want anything else while I’m out?”

“Naw, just the pie. Pie and porn. Maybe while I eat the pie I can—“

Sam slammed the door before he could hear exactly what his brother planned to do.

~*~

Jess had taught Sam a lot of things. She’d taught him how to open a bank account with real paperwork, in his own name, and taught him how to balance his check book. She’d taught him how to do laundry so that he didn’t turn his whites grey. _Really_ do laundry, not just remove bloodstains. She’d taught him how to hug when people weren’t dying, and she’d taught him how to say ‘I love you’ without it sounding like the end of the world.

And she’d taught him how to cook.

When Sam stumbled back into the motel room with his arms full of grocery sacks, Dean muted the porn he’d been half-heartedly watching.

“What the hell, Sammy?”

“You want apple pie, you’ll fucking get apple pie. And it’ll be helluva lot better than some shitty roadside diner pie.”

Sam began mixing the ingredients for the pastry. He’d had to improvise a little.He didn’t have a pastry cutter, but a couple of switchblades would do the job nicely. And he didn’t have a rolling pin, but the bottle of vodka in Dean’s duffle would make a hell of a substitute.He’d just have to make sure the cap was on tight.

After listening to Dean huff and puff because he couldn’t see what was going on from the bed, Sam plopped a bag of apples and a knife in Dean’s lap. “Get peeling, gimpy. And watch out for those pesky apple cores.”

Dean scowled. “Dude, that’s my best knife!”

“All the better then. Don’t cut yourself.”

Dean grumbled to himself about slave labor and the cavalier treatment of his precious knives, and he threatened to make Sam clean all the blades more than once, but when Sam finally got pie in the kitchenette’s tiny oven and the smell of apples and cinnamon began to float through the room, he shut up pretty quickly. The two of them sat on the bed, cleaning the knife blades while they waited for the pie to cook, and since Sam insisted the pie had to cool at least a _little_ before they ate it, they had time to start on the guns, too.

When Sam decided it was ready, or according to Dean, _when Sammy got off his fucking high horse and got the crippled man some pie_ , Sam cut a large slice for each of them, and brought them over to his brother, along with a tall glass of milk. He settled beside Dean, passed him his plate, and then watched while his brother took a bite of fresh, still warm pie.

Dean’s eyes closed in bliss at the first taste.

Sam grinned, and took a bite of his own pie. The taste of butter, apple and cinnamon exploded in his mouth, and the pastry was so light it almost melted. He remembered all the times Jess had forced him to help in the kitchen, saying she wasn’t there to pander to him, and if he wanted pie, he was damn well going to help her make it. She would always look so cute afterwards, flour in her hair and on her shirt, and he’d always laugh, even though she’d get mad and throw flour at him, too. Which always escalated to a full-out flour war, and they’d wind up making out in the middle of the kitchen floor, covered in flour and smelling like cinnamon.

He was so caught up in the memories that when he felt lips against his own, he was kissing back before he realized it was _Dean_ he was kissing. Dean, whose mouth felt so right against his own. Dean, who he had pulled into his lap. He pulled his head back a little and stared into his brother’s eyes.

Dean’s eyes were wide, in surprise and shock, and... desire? Sam shifted a little, realizing that Dean wasn’t struggling to get out of his arms, and that there was another erection pressed against his own.

“Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “Just wanted to say thank you for the pie.”

“By kissing me?”

Dean shrugged again, a little defensively. “Hey, you kissed me back, dude!”

Sam realized that Dean was still in his lap, not making any attempt to move away, and that they were actually having a _conversation_ about this. Which weirded him out a lot more than kissing his brother. Which clued him into the fact that, once again, the Winchesters were not rating particularly high on the normal scale.

Sam smiled a smug little grin. “So you _really_ liked the pie, then.”

Dean smirked. “Wasn’t bad.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ll show you not bad.” He toppled Dean backward on the bed and proceeded to kiss the living hell out of him.

Much, much later, when they finished the pie, Dean admitted it was a _much_ better pie than that one in the forgotten diner in Milwaukee. And since Dean was naked when he admitted this, Sam accepted his apology with grace and humility. And a blowjob.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> MacByrne’s Nanny's World Famous Apple Pie (well, in her family, anyway)
> 
> Pie Crust:
> 
> 2 ½ cups of flour
> 
> 1 tsp of salt
> 
> 1 cup of shortening
> 
> 1 egg in measuring cup, beaten. Fill with water to the ½ cup mark.
> 
> Use pastry blender to mix first three ingredients. Then use fork to mix in egg and water combination. Divide into four sections. Makes 2 double crust pies.
> 
> ** This recipe can be doubled, and turns out beautifully. I also make it ahead of time, split it into sections, wrap it in wax paper, and freeze it in Ziploc bags. Take it out the day before you need it, let it thaw, and then roll it when it’s still chilled. Works fantastic, and you’d never know it was frozen. Keep in freezer for up to 3 months.
> 
> My Nan’s Absolutely Amazing Apple Pie:
> 
> 3-4 apples (Cortland or Macintosh work best) peeled, cored and sliced.
> 
> ½ cup of sugar
> 
> Pinch of cinnamon
> 
> Little dabs of butter
> 
> Add apples to prepared pie crust (see above!); sprinkle with sugar/cinnamon mixture. Dot with butter. Close pie crust. Sprinkle with brown sugar. Bake for 40 minutes at 400 or until golden brown.
> 
> Freezes beautifully. Gorgeous.


End file.
